model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac E. Hiltshire/Profile
"Nice to meet you! I'm Isaac Hiltshire, a fourth-year Hufflepuff and Quidditch Captain! I'm a macaroni and cheese connoisseur and dragon enthusiast!" -- Isaac's introduction Isaac E. Hiltshire is a fourth-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Class of 2031). He was sorted into Hufflepuff. In his first year, he joined the Quidditch team as a Chaser, and in his third year, he became the team's captain. Isaac is also the founder of MAGES. Appearance Isaac is a young boy with pale skin and bold green eyes. In his first and second year, his blonde hair was unkempt and parted with bangs hanging over his forehead, but over the summer of 2026, he took a liking to trimming his hair shorter and completely removing his bangs. He wears the standard Hufflepuff uniform for boys. When Isaac is out of school, he wears Muggle clothing. He usually opts for an athletic or hip-hop-esque street style of clothing with layered jackets and joggers as well as a Wimbourne Wasps beanie that his best friend Tristen White got for him in his first year. During his Summer Camp, he found a gold-colored four-leaf clover pin in an abandoned classroom. He claims that it's his good luck charm. Another pin is the Scapegrace crown pin, which he obtained in his second year. Both pins are usually on the hood of his robes or jackets. He usually has a bandage somewhere due to his reckless nature. Common facial expressions are a bright smile, stubborn scowl, or a mischievous grin. Personality Generally, Isaac is an impulsive, blithe boy full of youthful vigor and an obsession for Quidditch. He is typically an outgoing and friendly character who enjoys teasing (but hates being teased) others and joking around with them. Despite his genuine desire for friendship, his hotheadedness, obliviousness, clumsiness, and immaturity results in Isaac being unable to pick up social cues. Because of this, he can be unintentionally offensive or unaware of others. He could be considered a “problem student” by many. Some of his most prominent hobbies and interests lie in American media, especially fictional Muggle superheroes. Isaac has a bit of a romanticized view on the United States and wishes to visit it one day. He is fond of "cool" things, such as epic fights, feats of strength, energetic music, and flashy weapons. Even during dangerous situations, he will choose to stay and watch so he can admire the scene. Isaac wishes to be viewed as "cool" as well, especially to his underclassmen. Isaac is not fond of studying, and is not very skilled in many academic subjects. His skills lie in more "fun" things, such as arcade games, parkour, and claw machines. Isaac is fully aware and accepting of his lack of academic skill. He is also a fan of bizarre/cursed food combinations, such as ketchup plus cookies and macaroni plus chocolate sauce. He is often seen mixing condiments and foods that should not be combined, much to the displeasure of his classmates. As his time at Hogwarts goes on, he begins to realize that a main reason for his immaturity and obliviousness is because he is truly afraid of growing up and dealing with "adult" things such as relationships and responsibility. He tries to cling to youth and avoid maturity by neglecting his work. But despite his fears of growing up (especially regarding romance), Isaac's adolescence begins to become more prominent. He starts to become more stubborn and his temper grows short, and he clings to his dwindling self-confidence. Isaac tries to make himself seem bigger by teasing others and refusing to show sensitivity/admit his mistakes like he used to, which stirs intense conflict, both internal and external. He is more prone to annoyance and anger due to his fragile pride and growing insecurity and often jumps to conclusions and believes that everyone is out to get him. Because of his rejection from Muggle school the newfound freedom that sprouted from it, he developed a philosophy that one should do whatever in life that makes them happy, and not be bound by family pressure or societal standards. In reality, he feels that he has nothing else to lose since he has already failed and can do whatever he wants as long as it brings him joy, and unintentionally tries to force this mindset onto other people who suffer from family pressures. Despite being an advocate for this philosophy, he subconsciously tries to “prove himself" and stand out due to regretting failing his mother. Initially, he felt a bit disappointed with his sorting, because he wanted to be a strong and courageous Gryffindor associated with the "color of heroes," red. A large reason for his acceptance of being a Hufflepuff is due to the fact that Orwell Galilei was a Hufflepuff; the postgraduate had been Isaac's idol at the time. Pets * Fornax '(Muscalidus) - Fornax is timid and easily frightened; he is often hiding in Isaac's pockets somewhere. * '''Apollo '(Great Horned Owl) - Apollo is the messenger owl for both Isaac and Amelia. He is a crabby and short-tempered bird who rarely cooperates with Isaac because he knows that he can be bribed with owl treats. He prefers to stay with Amelia, who dotes on him. * '''Buzzkill (Rooster) - Buzzkill is not his official pet; he is a Divination rooster. However, he freely wanders around Hogwarts and is often seen with Isaac. He serves as the MAGES mascot. * Jupiter (Welsh Corgi) - Jupiter is a happy corgi who lives at home with Isaac's Muggle family. Trivia *Isaac's middle name is Einar, after his biological father Einar Morgenild. *Isaac is extremely fond of superheroes and comics; his favorite fictional hero is Spider-Man. At school, he reads the wizarding comics The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle and Loony Nonby v.s. Cornish Pixie. *His favorite food is macaroni and cheese, and his least favorite food is kale. His favorite Muggle beverage is CapriSun, but at school, he enjoys pumpkin fizz. *Isaac's favorite meme is Doge. *Isaac is the only member of his family whose name does not begin with the letter A (Amelia, Alice, Arthur, Abigail, Amanda), to represent his isolation from the rest of his family. *A TVTropes page exists for Isaac. You can find him in the Eighth Generation here.